The Brightest Star
by Little-Retard
Summary: Genis has always loved him. He was filled with despair, knowing that the one he loved wouldn't even think about being with him. Or, would he?


Hey guys! How have you been? It's been a while since I wrote a story, and yes, I am aware that I wrote that Harry Potter story, but that doesn't count because it was an assignment for English 1 Honors. So this one will be a... Regal/Genis.

Yes, I know that there is no such pairing, but I am creating it! Why doesn't anyone like Regal yaoi? The only people I've seen him paired with are Raine and Presea. WHY? okay, well, here you go whoever's reading this. For those of you who don't know who these people are they are from Tales Of Symphonia. Anime or game, I don't care, I personally am basing them off the game, even though I've seen the anime.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia in any way, but I do have a copy of the game, the guide, the sequel game, the sequel game's guide, and a cute little keychain. Onwards!

* * *

><p>It was cold. The breeze swept over the grass softly, pushing the jade grass slightly to side with a background of a dark sky, highlighted by millions of stars. There were three tattered, brown tents set up, and all but one was occupied.<p>

Genis had picked the short straw in the drawing of straws, and was now sharing a tent with the not-really-convict Regal. It wasn't that Genis minded really, honestly he was overjoyed, but the problem was that Genis was depressed over one little fact.

He was in love with the blue- haired mammoth, but the large blue- haired man had a crush on Presea.

Yes, it seemed that Genis liked Presea a bit too much, but it was just a ruse, a show to put on so no one knew that he was actually gay. It wasn't wrong to be gay, he knew that, Hell, Lloyd and Zelos were together! But... He knew Regal would never date him.

Regal would not want to date someone nearly twenty years younger than him. Wouldn't that be pedophilia? He didn't know.

Genis was now a fifteen year old young adult, and he had seen many things, many, many things that a lot of children his age would have never dreamed about seeing.

He had watched as his friends were captures, knowing he was helpless, seen the man he loved near dead, seen his sister close to dying, and he just found out that his friend, Mithos, was actually Yggdrasil, and only befriended him because he had an obsession with him!

Wouldn't that make him mature enough to date someone like Regal?

Genis pondered this with despair filled eyes, standing in a field close to his campsite looking up at the stars' resplendence. He was now five' two, and his slightly past waist length white- gray hair grew tousled in the breeze.

_'Why does it have to be him? Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone I would actually have a chance at?'_ Genis thought solemnly, eyes shining with unshed tears that begged to fall.

He closed his eyes, tears finally dropping as he pushed his silver out of his face. He opened his sad gray eyes once again, letting out the small sob he had been holding in. He gave into his emotions pleading.

He crumpled to the ground, arms around his knees, as he lay his head on his knees. His quiet sobs filled the chilled air, tears treading down his soft face.

It continued like that for a while, until a velvety voice filled the air, deep enough to make you shiver any time he heard it.

"What's wrong?" A blue- haired man named Regal asked, walking up to the heart breaking sight on the ground.

Genis's head snapped up, his tear ridden face staring up at the man responsible for his despair. Genis's eyes softened. "Nothing," He stated, laying back onto the bed of grass, staring at the stars that seemed to shine brilliantly, no matter what the circumstance.

Regal lied down beside the small teen, putting his arms behind his head. He replied with an air of fake nonchalance, "You can tell me. You know that I wouldn't dare tell anyone you secret. If I did, I would put back on those shackles and wear them as punishment."

Genis rolled his eyes at the man's dramatic words. "It's nothing, really. If it would affect any of you, I would have told you. So, you should just go back to the tent, I'll be there in a minute or two," He said softly, shivering slightly as a sizeable wind passed by, him feeling it under his light blue pajamas.

He closed his eyes once more, until they snapped open as a light weight settled onto him, obviously not putting it's full capacity on the small teen.

Regal stared down seriously, but softly at the boy beneath him, his legs on either side of Genis's waist, arms holding up his weight on either side of the cute teen's head.

"What if I want to know, _just me_. What if I want to be the one you tell everything to, the _only_ one who you trust?" Regal said, his breath fanning across the teen belows him's face.

Wide eyes welled up with tears. "You... You don't mean that. Stop playing games with me, Regal," Genis said, tears flowing once more.

"No."

Sobs wracked the smaller's body. "Stop playing with me! _Get **off** of me_!" Genis screamed, his shrill screams filling the air. Regal noticed that if the screaming continued, that someone would come and see what was wrong. That wouldn't work very well for him, so he did the thing he had been wanted to do secretly for a long time.

He pressed his lips onto the sweet lips below him, relishing in the sweet taste of his most secret desire.

The struggling ceased almost at once. As lips parted, Genis asked quietly, "Why did you do that? How did you find out that I loved you? Who told you? Why, if you know my affections, why do you _still_ continue to toy with my feelings? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

Eyes widened, this time not the younger's. "You _love_ me?"

Genis sniffled. "Yes! Didn't you already know that? That was why you were toying with me, _right_?" Genis said with confusion.

Regal grinned. "You really should know me better than that by know. Why would I do that? What would I have to be gained from that?"

"I-I don't know...," Genis stuttered out, a blush spreading across his cheeks and nose. He could feel the warmth of the man atop him, warming his petite figure, though neither was going to complain.

"Well," Regal said softly, "Let me give you a reason."

And he kissed him, filling the kiss with love and tenderness.

"Is that enough for you?" Regal asked, his lips still touching the other's as he spoke the words. Half- lidded eyes stared into each other.

"No, I don't think it was. You may need to explain a little more."

So, under the moon and the stars' watch, they kissed once more, as the two figures in the shadows smiled and shared a kiss, enjoying the imminence of the moment.

Everyone would want to know about this, everyone knew these two had wanted each other from the very beginning, only oblivious to the two in question.

Though, nothing mattered anymore. Now, everyone in the group was with their loved one. The two quietly snuck away in the shadows, not wanting to intrude on the special moment anymore than they already had.

All was well under the Vesperia.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? Great.<br>For those of you who don't know, Vesperia is the brightest star in the night's sky.  
>Just so you know, I will be writing more of this pairing.<br>Thanks for reading!


End file.
